Sonata Pathetique
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Layaknya musik klasik yang teratur dan kaku, Kaoru belajar dari Sentarou bahwa takdir pun bekerja seperti itu: telah diatur oleh Sang Kuasa, bagaimanapun kau mencoba mengubahnya. Unrequited!Kaoru/Sentarou, character death inside, untuk #getwellsoon dan #kalimatmenginspirasi. RnR, minna?


***Hai, karena saya lagi galau skripshit saya akhirnya memutuskan buat rewatch beberapa anime lama di HDD dan kemudian menemukan kembali CLBK saya di Sakamichi no Apollon. Kemudian saya juga digaplok dengan keras karena inget banget punya utang fanfic di fandom ini, nun sejak 2012 lalu. Terima kasih juga kepada Latino Virus-nya Warak yang menemani saya selama ngerjain ini fanfic (ngelooping Latino Virus - Beethoven Virus - Beethoven Influenza selama satu jam itu lumayan ya ehe~ yang pumper pasti ngerti #dor). Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan buat challenge #getwellsoon dan #kalimatmemotivasi. Kalimatnya apa? Hm~ liat di A/N bawah ya xD;;. Seperti biasa, Sakamichi no Apollon itu punya Yuki Kodama, Piano Sonata no. #8 itu punya Ludwig von Beethoven dan ficnya punya saya. RnR sangat diapresiasi~ xD #PLAK***

Kyushu, Musim Panas 1978.

_Pathetique._

Dari ruangan bawah tanah yang biasanya hening tak terjamah itu, terdengar rendisi dari salah satu sonata gubahan Beethoven, menggema hingga lantai atas toko musik yang kini jua telah menghentikan bisnisnya. Sonata sembilan belas menit itu telah diputar ulang sebanyak tiga kali oleh sang pianis; sesekali sonata tersebut terhenti kala sang pianis menghela nafas atau minum segelas air yang ada di hadapannya, sekedar untuk menahan tangis. Hei, status biologis sebagai pria dan usia yang sudah hampir kepala tiga bukanlah alasan untuk membunuh emosimu hingga tak bersisa, bukan?

_Kecuali kau memang ingin mengubah dirimu menjadi robot sepenuhnya, layaknya film fiksi ilmiah yang kini sedang musimnya._

Sang pianis, dan dokter di siang hari, menahan tangis saat ia mengingat masa SMA-nya. Dengan seorang pastor yang kini telah tiada, mimpinya terejawantahkan dalam bentuk nada. Kebebasannya yang terkekang seakan dilepas dalam jazz yang mereka mainkan, karena hei, Sentarou memberitahunya bahwa jazz adalah genre musik yang nyaris tanpa aturan. Kau bisa menjadi langgas, liar dalam suara, dan hasilnya adalah harmoni yang indah bagi telinga. Menyenangkan, bukan?

Kemudian Kaoru bertanya-tanya, apakah Sentarou kini tengah memainkan jazz dengan bebas, atau tengah mendengar "_My Favorite Things_" yang langsung dimainkan oleh John Coltrane di sana?

Kalau ia mendengar sonata yang diputarnya, ia pasti akan menyuruhnya berhenti seketika. Sentarou benci musik klasik - sekalipun _allegro _yang heroik. Di benaknya, musik klasik adalah keteraturan, kehidupan monoton yang membosankan dan membuatnya muak dalam sekejap.

Ya, Sentarou dan keteraturan memang jauh dari sinonim. Ia datang dan pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannya, membawa hal besar yang mendewasakan dirinya meskipun hal tersebut baru ia sadari jauh hari setelahnya. Saat ia hadir, misalnya, ia tahu artinya persahabatan. Saat Sentarou pergi, ia harus belajar bagaimana cara mengikhlaskan. Lalu saat sang pria pirang (yang kini telah menjadi pastor) kembali, dengan detak jantung yang terdengar seperti anomali, ia belajar bahwa takdir tak bisa diubah, sehebat apapun usahamu mencegahnya.

Ia masih ingat saat sosok tingginya dibopong oleh anak-anak asuhnya di gereja beberapa bulan silam. "Romo bekerja terlalu keras," kata mereka. Setelah serangkaian proses pemeriksaan (dan uji sampel darah ke kota), dengan berat hati ia harus menyatakan bahwa penyakit yang diderita oleh sang pastor bukanlah kelelahan semata.

_Meskipun memang, kelelahan memacu penyakitnya untuk keluar, layaknya dukun yang memanggil roh-roh jahat._

"Yang benar saja, Bon," ujarnya. "Penyakit itu kan hanya penyakit orang kaya."

Ah, panggilan itu, dan sifatnya yang sok tahu. Rasanya seluruh spesies kupu-kupu langka di desa itu seakan berpindah semua ke perut sang dokter kasmaran, dan berakrobat karena tidak menemukan nektar.

_Tapi pastor kan tidak boleh menikah, lagipula memangnya etis ya hubungan dokter dengan pasiennya?_

"Salahkan orang tuamu kalau mau, Sen. Itu penyakit turunan. Kau terlahir dengannya, tapi kau bisa mencegahnya kambuh," ujar Kaoru kemudian, sedikit kaku namun perlahan mulai menghangat. Hei, perjumpaan mereka setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu ternyata sama saja dengan perjumpaan mereka dahulu, apanya yang perlu ditakutkan?

"Heh, lama tak berjumpa, kau malah jadi sedikit sarkastis, ya," balasnya sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu, ajari aku cara menghindarinya, pak dokter. Kasihan anak-anakku kalau harus membopongku ke sini terus. Aku kan berat."

Ia pun meresepkan berbagai obat-obatan yang harus ditebus di kota dan memberikan saran hidup sehat pada sang pastor. "Ini, tebuslah di kota. Kalau setelah minum ini kau masih merasakan hal yang sama, hubungi aku."

Sang dokter pun berpikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, karena sang pastor tidak lagi menggedor pintu kliniknya malam-malam. Meskipun demikian, sedikit enigma tercetus di benaknya. VSD bawaan lahir kan memerlukan operasi di awal kehidupan, namun saat Sentarou membawa catatan kesehatannya, tidak ditemukan satu pun kejadian operasi di sana.

Ia tidak percaya mukjizat, bahkan keberadaan Tuhan, namun selama ia belajar di fakultas kedokteran, ia belum menemukan penjelasan ilmiah mengapa VSD baru terdiagnosa setelah dewasa.

Kecuali sang pastor berbohong soal riwayat kesehatannya, tapi buat apa? Selain dosa, bukankah hal itu hanya akan berakibat buruk bagi kesehatannya?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berharap yang terbaik atas kesembuhan pasien, dan temannya, itu. Kalau ia berhasil menyembuhkannya, bukankah hal itu menjadi balas budi yang setimpal?

Namun demikian, manusia hanya bisa berusaha. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia kembali dengan keluhan yang sama dan tingkat keparahan yang membahayakan nyawanya. Sungguh sayang, bukan, seorang Romo yang disayangi komunitasnya jika harus mati muda?

"Nyawaku di tangan Tuhan," ujarnya terbata-bata saat menandatangani surat persetujuan transplantasi. Untungnya, saat mereka tiba di Tokyo, segala sesuatunya sudah disiapkan. Observasi dan penawaran opsi lain telah dilakukannya, namun sepertinya sang pasien lebih memilih jalur yang masih jarang dipilih oleh orang Jepang.

"Namun aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya," begitulah alasan sang Romo saat ia memilih opsi tersebut. Ia ditawari untuk menggunakan kateter atau melakukan transplantasi jantung; opsi kedua menjanjikan hidup yang lebih lama dengan resiko tinggi di satu tahun pertama. Resistensi antibodi pada jantung asing yang kini tertanam pada tubuh itu bukan main-main, memang; ia bisa menyerang begitu saja dan sang penderita hanya bisa mengibarkan bendera putih pada nasib, bahkan pada jam-jam pertama pasca operasi.

Donor yang memberikan jantung pada sang pastor adalah pria paruh baya penganut Shinto yang baru saja diperabukan. "Mungkin kelak kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya," ujar Sentarou sebelum masuk ruang operasi. Di sana, nasibnya akan ditentukan.

Ruang operasi adalah ruang yang misterius dan dingin, bahkan setelah ia keluar-masuk ke dalamnya berulang kali. Tubuh manusia, juga nyawanya, pun masih seperti misteri padanya. Yang ia ketahui hanya satu: Tidak ada ruang bagi kesalahan dalam pembedahan. Melenceng satu milimeter saja, siapkan tanah dua kali satu meter untuk pemakaman sang pasien.

_Bukankah dalam hal tersebut, dokter menjadi sangat digdaya, layaknya dewa kematian?_

Namun keberhasilan teknis tentunya bukan segalanya. Jika takdir mengatakan lain, dengan cara apapun kau tak bisa mencegah kematian.

_Seperti Sentarou yang memasrahkan nyawanya pada Tuhan, dan benar-benar kembali ke rumah Bapa di Surga._

Resistensi pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat sehingga ia tak berhasil melewati empat puluh delapan jam kritis pertamanya. Disaksikan oleh Kaoru dan seluruh dokter yang membedahnya, ia menutup mata, tak lagi bisa terbuka.

Maka, seminggu setelah pemakamannya, ia pun menghampiri toko musik tempat mereka biasa bermain dahulu, karena ia menyadari suatu hal.

_Takdir, layaknya musik klasik, adalah sedih dan tak bisa banyak berubah._

***Oke, kalau Word for Mac 2010 saya nggak error, ini ficnya pas 1000 kata tanpa author's note. Kalimat yang saya gunakan di fic ini adalah "**_Nothing' good's ever come of fear_**," dan diucapkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan oleh mas Kawabuchi Sentarou. Gak tau kenapa kalimat ini muter-muter terus di otak, dan saya terhipnotis sehingga jadilah fic ini. Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca~ #heh***


End file.
